


Contract

by CrystalDragon15



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Bi-Alistair, Dragon Age: Origins Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Warden, Love Triangles, M/M, The Dark Ritual, Unrequited Love, Warden Alistair, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragon15/pseuds/CrystalDragon15
Summary: CONTAINS DRAGON AGE SPOILERS!!The final stand against the darkspawn for the capital of Fereldan starts tomorrow, and Capricorn Cousland and Alistair Theirin were able to escape the landsmeet with their titles and lives. However, the two have just learned about the ultimate sacrifice a warden must pay to end a blight. Capricorn doesn't believe the senior warden will survive the fight. Morrigan proposes an alternative in which the couple may both survive. Capricorn would've just taken the fall himself, but does not trust Alistair to not "be the hero" and take the fall.





	Contract

On the docks of Lake Calenhad, Capricorn and Alistair would stumble together in a clumsy dance. The rogue bard would sing along with the music spilling forth from the Spoiled Princess as candlelight from its windows lit the way; only pausing to hiccup and laugh. The moon and stars waltzed along through the tall rustling pines.

The long, cold nights of the Brecilian forest on the outskirts of the dalish camp they would huddle together for warmth in their tent. Legs intertwined and their necks tickled by each other’s coarse whiskers when they shared sleepy kisses and nuzzles.

When the death of their families plagued them into the night, they would find solace in each other’s embrace by the campfire. Alistair tenderly ran his fingers through Capricorn’s long raven hair and Capricorn gently ruffled Alistair’s sandy hair. Sometimes Capricorn would tickle the slight point of Alistair’s ears to make him laugh again after the tears.

The encouraging touch of Capricorn’s hand in Alistair’s trembling one as he painted on a smile to meet Goldanna. Then the reassuring squeeze and intense gaze when things went south.

Alistair was different after that day. He held his head higher. When confronted with adversity he no longer looked to the noble Cousland for the answers. He would speak forth and take on the conflict himself. Normally something like this should be good - he was becoming confident and growing into his own. However, Capricorn noticed how his voice was colder and he smiled less. He was fulfilling a role that was expected to be. Capricorn felt the sun-kissed man with the laughter that rang like the song of angels and wit that made even the bleakest days shimmer was fading away. Capricorn was going to lose him. If not in the landsmeet than against the archdemon. Alistair would believe it to be his duty as the senior warden. He couldn’t lose him. The pain would be too great, it would be the genocide of his family all over again. Yet there was no way would he allow Capricorn to take the fall. Alistair believed he was just a bastard prince who nobody wanted; not his nation or his family. While Capricorn was the last Cousland. He had a legacy to continue on. He needed to bear heirs - he needed a wife. He shouldn’t be wasting his days fooling around with a bastard prince.

“Well?” Morrigan was getting impatient and tapping her long fingers against the headboard of the bed, the fire crackling behind her. Capricorn cleared his throat his gaze was locked on the sheets. He took a deep breath as he felt his heart sink to his stomach. He wasn’t going to lose the love of his life and he wasn’t going to let the Cousland line die. His intense dark eyes snapped onto her golden speckled ones.

“Fine. But let me…” His voice trembled and came out heavy “Let me spend one last night with him. I will come to your chambers in the early hours of the morning.”

Morrigan visibly tensed and knit her brows together. Capricorn felt the heat in her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. His stare wavered. Wasn’t it painfully obvious how much she hated that idiot? Wasn’t it painfully obvious how much she loved him? The nights they spent hours in each other’s company under the stars by her lean-to even after she had dressed his wounds. His patience and kindness despite her sharp words and cold responses. His ability to find humor even in the dark times. The gifts of jewels and gold that he could’ve just as easily sold for sharper knives and swords. Instead, he would bring them to her and say she deserved beautiful things despite what her mother had said. The warmth in his eyes that sent butterflies in her gut. Even just the times in which she traveled by his side she treasured.

Nothing hurt more than when she approached to touch him he would retreat and mutter apologies. Their relationship would not grow fonder; it would grow distant.

As Alistair and Capricorn became closer allies, she would see him less and less. He no longer accompanied her by the campfire she set afar from the others. He no longer took her with him when he left camp. If that wasn’t painful enough that stupid smug face Alistair would have as he would leave with Capricorn’s fingers entwined with his. Alistair was obnoxious enough by himself, but he had to spite her by taking away the first person to ever show her kindness? The first person she could call a friend? Bullshit. The fire roared and flared with her rage.

“What do you even see in him?! He’s a smug idiot bastard whose cowardice has put you into a place of leadership amongst a militia you know nothing about!” Capricorn flinched and realizing her shouts were ringing off the stone walls, she lowered her voice to a venomous hiss and closed in on him “He just pushes you to do all these acts of ‘heroism’ even though he himself won’t even be the first to say hello these strangers he makes you waste your time with. He’s going to get you killed from his foolish and reckless behavior!” Her voice cracked as she bundled his shirt in clenched fists. Her wild, swelling eyes met his. Staring at his feet and furrowing his brow, he took a deep breath.

“Morrigan I’m…” His breath stutters and she loosens her grip. “I’m sorry”

Smack! Capricorn felt the sharp sting across his face and recoiled. When he opened his eyes again, Morrigan had her back to him and her foot out the door.

“See you in the morning” as the words escaped his mouth, she slammed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant to be anti-Morrigan content. Based off of the fact that Morrigan was literally in game in love with Capricorn but it was unrequitted. Capricorn was in a relationship with Alistair thanks to a bi-Alistair mod.  
> Considering making a series off of this that would lead to a Warden Inquisitor AU  
> This is the first fanfic I've written in years and the first I've ever published on a fanfiction website! So there may be some mistakes but I really want to learn and get better at writing. : )  
> Critique, comments and/or kudos are appreciated <3 <3


End file.
